I'm a Slut
by PokemonCookie
Summary: Warning: The following fanfiction contains Poképhilia/Pokephilia, Heterosexuality and Homosexuality.


Warning: The following fanfiction contains Poképhilia, Heterosexuality and Homosexuality.

My eyes opened and the morning sun shining through a crack in the curtains hit my eyes perfectly. Or imperfectly as it woke me up fairly early ... depending on how you look at it. I'm 20 years old and my name is Teddy. I grew up rich, my family comes from old money and support my being a trainer perfectly. In my days I've collected more gym badges than I can count. I've retired from gym fight and taken to battling in various tournaments. I am currently in Goldenrod City, taking part in a massive tournament with a big cash reward. Yeah, that's right. I don't dream of being a champion or "the very best there ever was". I simply dream of winning tournaments and getting the money. This is a career for me.

I stretch out and look next to me, spotting my favourite Pokémon. She's a Flareon bitch and been on my team for ... going on 8 years now. I caught her as a wild Flareon back when I was 12 years old and she was there when curiosity about sex began to rise. It began so innocently. I was in a hotel room, avoiding tents like I do whenever I can, fondling myself. Suddenly she let herself out of her Pokéball and began licking me. She seemed to have done it before as she wrapped her mouth around my member, tongue grabbing on to it and head popping up and down. It was the first time anyone but myself touched it and I didn't last very long. For two years we did nothing more, I was too afraid. I was letting my own Pokémon lick me ... what was wrong with me? But she was so ... good. It was like she was bred to bring men pleasure with her warm breath and flexible tongue.

Eight years later and our bond is ... closer. I generally let her sleep outside of her Pokéball. "I know you're watching me" my Pokémon lips move as she speaks. To the rest of the world her words say nothing but her name, but I'm her trainer. Of course I can understand her. I smile and roll over on my side, my hand landing on her stomach as I stroke it up and down. "Just thinking about you" I say to her, smile on my lips. She rolls over on her back, turns her head and looks at me. "Oh? What about exactly?" she asks. I laugh lightly at her curiosity. She could never leave anything alone, always having to know everything that's going on in my head. "How great you are at sucking cock" I speak bluntly. I catch the sight of a smile that spreads across her lips. She loves it too, a big giver in the bedroom.

My hand travels lover on her body, fingers stroking over her pussy. "Well, you taste so good" she speaks back to me. She looks down at my finger as I tease her, sliding a tip of it in and back out, getting her nice and wet. But she didn't need much help, her pussy was already wet when I first slid my finger into it. "I see someone had a dirty dream. What did you dream about?" I ask and look at her. I slide a finger into her, gently moving it around, getting her to crave for me. "W-well. I dreamt that we were walking along a path in the forest a-and-" she broke her speech and I watch her lean her head back, moaning loudly. I lean over the sexy Flareon, looking down at her "and?" I ask her, sliding in a second finger. Her legs were switching, aching for more than just my finger. "a-and I chased after something into the woods and you ran after me. When you caught up with me you went down on your knees, grabbed my hips and thrust into me without warning. You moaned and said I was a sexy bitch and fucked me ... hard"

She spoke without shyness, though the moans broke up her speech every so often. Sharing of dirty dreams was common between us. "You want it rough, 'eh?" I ask and wink at her. She nods her head. "P-please stop teasing me. I want you" she begged me. Bingo. I don't give into her desires just yet, sliding in a third finger as I finger-fuck her roughly. "No" I tell her and smirk. Oh, why am I in such a naughty mood? She moans loudly as she cums, her pussy nice and wet. I withdraw my fingers and slide over her, already naked from out fuck session the night before. I'd been rock hard basically since I wake up and place the tip of my cock against her pussy, sliding in slowly. I'm aware she wants it rough, but I also don't want to hurt her. "Don't be a pussy, fuck me hard!" she scolds me and I frown a bit, but the frown turns into a smirk as I pull back and push in hard. "You want it rough, bitch? All right" I tell her and begin thrusting.

My elbows rest on the mattress as I hovoer over her, thrusting fast and quickly. Her pussy is warm, the flames within her turning me on even more. I adjust one of my arms to support my weight and use the other hand to grab her waist, getting a grip of her body as I fuck her harder. I look down at the fox Pokémon moaning underneath me. Damn she's hot. Her eyes are closed as she's lost in enjoyment. As we're busy fucking like Buneary's neither one of us notices Luxray letting himself out of his Pokéball. Luxray is one of my first Pokémon and a very jealous one at that. Before I know it he's hovering over me, the tip of his cock pressed up against my butthole. I turn around in surprise. "L-Luxray" I say, instantly stopping my thrusting. Flareon whines underneath us, looking up at Luxray with begging eyes. "Hmph, I'm horny" he states bluntly. He always had trouble sharing me with others. "W-wait. Let me get lupe"

Still inside of Flareon I reach over and grab some Vaseline, the closest thing to lupe within reach. I open the jar and put some on my finger, Luxray's member pressed up against me the entire time. "Hurry!" Flareon whines, moving her hip up and down for some movement. I smirk as I shove the vaseline-covered finger into my ass. "Hey, he's massive. I gotta prep" the two wait impatienly as I finger myself for a minute, Luxray's cock pocking my cheek thighs as he stays over me. Satisfied I get a bit more vaseline and stroke it against the tip of Luxray's cock. The moment my hand is out of the way his member finds me hole and slides out of the sheath and into my body. His thrusts are quick and powerful and I move in perfect rythm, fucking my Flareon as he's fucking me. Sandwitched between them my body almost loses all control. A warm vagina around my cock and a massive Luxray cock inside my ass – I am in heaven. I feel his manhood growing inside me, stretching me apart. All three of us moan wildly as I begin to feel a balloon poking my cheeks. It's the knot. I turn around and lean into Luxray, out lips meet and we share a passionate kiss. "F-faster" Flareon begs underneath us and we both comply, moving at a faster speed. I seem to finally hit her sensive spot as she cums for a second time, just as Luxray's knot pushes into my body. The combination drives me over the edge and I come inside of her. I want to collaps, but Luxray's still going wild and picks up the speed. "O-God" I moan out as his seed is released inside of me. I almost don't want to let Flareon go. The giant knot inside of me and the wet pussy are just too sexy. But I lift my waist up and let her go, watching her jump to the floor and clean herself up.

...

Luxray and me were tied together for a good half an hour. Around the middle mark Flareon got tired of sitting there watching us lovers tied together and crawled underneath me, sucking my cock for the last of the 15 minutes and me and Luxray made out as he seemed to thrust once again. But it's now time for round two of the tournament I'm in. For now it's just one on one and the opponent I was chosen to fight was a simple bug catcher. She was young, cute and probably inexperienced in the field of battling. Both of us had chosen our Pokémon before hand there was no changing it. I was somewhat nervous as far as typing went, but ... at the same time I had experience on my side. I grab my Pokéball and throw it in the air. "Go, Machamp!" Machamp went out of his ball with a battle cry, glaring at the frightened bug catched. "G-go Butterfree" the boy says, probably fearing he'll lose. A cute Butterfree gets on the field, looking fairly strong. Stronger than I expected. I look over at my strong fighting type. I got him via trade two years ago for one reason. He turned me on. The first night I had him I was on him like a horny teenager and, to my surprise, Machamp was just as eager as me. He's a great kisser with a fantastic cock. His fingers work magic on me and four arms mean four the magic. I love when he fucks me against the wall. Two arms holding my body up, one hand wrapped around my cock and pumping it and the other at the back of my head, holding me in a passionate kiss. But he's not just a great fuck, he's also a great battler.

Coin flip determines that it's out turn to make a move and I waste no time. "Machamp, use Rock Slide!" I call out. Rocks form in the air and drop down on to Butterfree, knocking it out instantly. The announcer reveals that I won and I smile. Machamp walks to my side, staring me up and down. That look in his eyes turns me on instantly, even if I'd just had a threesome with Flareon and Luxray – both waiting for me in the hotel room. "Don't feel bad, kid. Keep training and you'll get more experience" I call to him to cheer the defeated boy up. He sighs, withdraws Butterfree and leaves. I turn around and leave the arena. The moment we pass the bathrooms my arms is grabbed and I'm shoved into the men's bathrooms. My stomach is shoved into the door, fingers grabbing the knob and locking the door. "G-god I want you" I moan out as my zipper is, far too slowly, pulled down. Machamp is clearly in a teasing mood. His strong hand is pressed against my back, forcing me to remain in the position. When finally my pants and boxers drop a large finger is pressed against my butt and slides inside. Remains of Luxray are still within me, though not much of it. But it's enough for Machamp to push his finger inside of me and stretch me slightly. He frowns as he realizes my ass is far too stretched from the knot to really tease me well with a long prep. "You fuck too much" he tells me and I laugh. "Can't help it, I've got a sexy team" I turn my head around and look at him. "Who told you you could look?" he scolds me and forced me to look ahead. "You do as I say and only as I say" Machamp loves this power play. In-battle he does as I tell without question, but when we're having sex he gives up no control . He's too proud.

He flips my body around, one of his arms grabbing my hands and holding them against my back. I wrap one leg around his waist, eagerly wanting him inside of me. "NO!" he scolds me once again and pushes it down. Instead a single finger strokes against the tip of my cock, pre-cum leaking down. I moan out, closing my eyes. "P-Please" I beg him. He teases me for what feels like forever as I beg him to fuck me. Finally, satisfied with my eagerness, he grabs my but and lifts me up. Instantly my legs wrap around his waist and he forces his cock into my body. I struggle to get my hands free, but his grip only tightens. I bite down on to my lower lip as I try to hold inside the moans, not wanting people to hear. I'm such a slut.


End file.
